Turtles and Tickle Monsters
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Monsters visit four turtle brothers!


**Here's a story guestsurprise did for Guestspeaker3509. Enjoy and no flames! P.S., this is based off the 2012 cartoon! :)**

* * *

Raphael, Leonardo, Mikey, and Donnie stood in horror as they were surrounded by seven anxious looking beings from another world. They tried not to show fear, but they were mostly angry with Mikey! If he hadn't been messing with Donnie's new invention, the intergalactic transporter, they wouldn't be in this mess now!

"Way to go knucklehead!" Raph hissed, now trying to keep his sais ready.

"And who do we have here?" Jocu smirked, now approaching them on all fours.

"They can speak?!" Donnie said in shock!

"Of course we can," another one spoke, now coming forward on all fours. "I'm Prince Vivo."

"Don't let ya guard down! I bet they wanna kill us!" Raph said, now gulping as Jocu stood to his full height and towered over them all.

"And why would we wanna do that? We only want to know how you got here," Jocu smiled, now bearing his fangs and making Mikey scream in shock!

"They're colorful vampires!" He screamed, now turning to run.

"Hold on there!" Jest chuckled, now quickly picking up the turtle and placing him back with his brothers with record speed. "We mean you no harm."

"Then what do you wanna do with us?!" Leo said, still sweating that these giants showed so much interest in them.

"Well for starters, how about telling us how you got here? We already know your names." Jocu chuckled, now sitting back and crossing his legs as he sat in a nearby chair.

"What?! How do you know that!" Donnie asked in surprise.

"Because I know about all people on Earth; we can hear you all from our teleporter." Jocu replied.

"We're not people," Raph said, sounding somewhat sad.

"Uh oh…there's a frown in here," Jape crooned, now making all brothers smile deviously.

"W-What's going on?! Why are they smiling at us like that?!" Mikey said in horror.

"We got here by my intergalactic space teleporter. Mikey here kept messing with it and transported us here!" Donnie said, now keeping his staff ready.

"Interesting. Well if you must know, we are a race of beings called Lauhinians. We are princes of this realm. The Tickle Monster princes!"

"WHAT?!" All four teenage turtle brothers gasped.

"Yes. I am Jocu, this is Jest, that is Jape, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, and Amio. And since you are here, we are ready to cheer you up," Jocu smiled, now lunging forward.

"GAH! RUN FOR IT!" Leo said, now confused and a bit terrified. All four turtles accidentally got split up and ran in different directions!"

"Vivo and Amio! Take Mikey! Blithe and Jovi take Donnie! I have Leonardo! Jape and Jest, get Raph!" Jocu ordered. All brothers nodded! "Alright! Let's move!"

All brothers howled with laughter and began chasing after their victims. It wasn't long before all you heard was laughter all over the tickle realm!

"GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Mikey begged as Vivo tickled his arm pits and Amio got his neck.

"Tickle tickle Mikey!" Vivo teased playfully!

"We've got you!" Amio laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH GEHEHEHEHEHEHET OFFA MEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHE!" Raph thundered happily, now squirming as Jape tickled the areas under his shell and Jest was tickling in between his toes.

"My my, how ticklish you are," Jest laughed.

"We've got a live one here!" Jape tittered as he increased his gentle scratching.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP DAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHNNIE!" Raph laughed.

"I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Donnie laughed as Blithe and Jovi had him pinned on a couch.

"You're not going anywhere," Blithe chuckled, now scratching gently under Donnie's armpits and letting his tail run on his thighs.

"Maybe we should keep this up for an hour!" Jovi added happily.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! MERCY! LEO! LEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEO!" Donnie yelled out.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEONE STOP HIM! JOOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHCU STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Leo laughed, now thrashing crazily as Jocu expertly used all four arms to get at his neck, arms, the soft part on the sides of his shell, and his feet!

"Why should I stop Leo?" Jocu crooned in a teasing voice.

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACAUSE! IT'S TOO MUCH!"

"Is it? Is it really?" He purred, now playfully poking areas under his shell with his furry tail!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leo screamed, now tears falling down his face. Jocu noticed and commanded the others to stop. After letting all the turtle brothers rest, Jocu helped them up.

"Consider this a warm welcome to our realm. Sorry if we went overboard, but we needed to let you all known that we are harmless." Jocu smiled warmly, now shaking their hands. The turtle brothers happily accepted.

"T-That was crazy! You weren't kidding about being a tickle monster!" Leo smirked. None of the tickling was invasive; it was all good clean fun!

"That was insane!" Mikey laughed, now giving Amio a friendly noogie.

"H-Hey!" Amio chuckled, now playfully poking him back.

"I guess you guys aren't so bad," Donnie tittered, now shaking hands with all of the brothers

"Speak for ya self! I don't wanna be tickled like that ever again!" Raph said. But his pupils shrank when all seven brothers looked at him evilly and wiggled their fingers.

"Is that so?" Jocu grinned evilly, now letting out a playful growl.

Raph shouted in shock and ran behind his brothers. Everyone had a good laugh and then the tmnt brothers were sent home safely by Jocu! One thing's for sure! Life for these teenage turtle brothers was never boring!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you enjoyed it! A guest reviewer requested this! I personally won't be taking anymore requests for a short bit only because we have other stories in the making! Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
